Winter Roses English Versión
by MarleneMcKinnonBlack
Summary: In a world where the seasons last for years and the game of thrones is lived every day Jon accompany his father to the capital and a mysterious merchant travels with his family from Lys to westeros, a tourney rallys the court and as in the past the fight by the power precedes it; meanwhile a star cries in the sky tears of blood Warning: AU / What would happen if?


_Prologue_

It was early in the morning when a man entered in that mansion of Lys and bursting into the rooms of his master, who was preparing to going to the dining room to break the fast with his wife and children, and after giving him a brief bow as a sign of respect he said:

\- "My lord, more news has come from the other side of the sea."

Upon hearing that, the man who was in front of the mirror adjusting the collar of his shirt stopped his actions and without leave to look at the man through the mirror asked:

-"What's this time Arthur, the boy sick again, maybe?"

Before this Arthur insure, dismayed:

-Of course not my lord he is in very good health, sixteen days of his name and a single serious illness after his seven years, from which he recovered beautifully. But this has nothing to does with him but with that Robert Baratheon my lord.

Hearing that, the man doesn't could ward off roll his eyes and say jaded:

How much money does he want now?

This time it isn't about money, my friend, although he hasn't lost the opportunity to ask for about a hundred million Dragons to the Iron Bank. It seems that the coffers of the Lion are it low income, since the end Tywin Lannister doesn't seem to shit as much gold as they say instead there is good and bad news.

Before that his lord said:

-"Tell me my friend the news quickly and you don't keeping me expectant, because my wife is pregnant again and I don't want to she takes a dislike, if I must communicate to her a misfortune I'll tell her myself, nothing of third persons."

Then the knight said:

-"The old Falcon of Arryn to death, his wife taking refuge in his fortress of the Valley with his son the little falcon and Robert Baratheon taken another Hand of the King, the chosen was Eddard Stark both are going to the Capital and the boy going with them ... "- but he couldn't keep talking because the man in front of him said:

\- "What!?, and Lord Stark left this happen?!"

-It was Robert's orders. What could he do? In addition, the man insisted that he well ... he ... will train for a knight; you know to enter his service. The boy accepted what did you expect him to do? What he rejects the opportunity? He thinks he's a bastard, a boy with no title to claim, it's the greatest honor he knows."

Then laughing bitterly his lord said:

"The greatest honor, Ja, hoaxes that boy will only take the White coat for Robert when I'm dead. It seems like that Arthur it's time to come back home.

That's as his friend went stunned and said:

-"But that would be a suicide for you and your family, don't to mention that the boy doesn't know anything about your, How you expect him to renounce the Royal Guard...? - He hadn't finished speaking when a frightful scream coming from the room of his lord's eldest daughter startled them, causing both of them to run out, crossing in the path with the wife of his lord whom entered the girl's chambers in front of them."

When they managed to enter the room they could glimpse mother and daughter embraced while in the legs of the girl ran weak threads of blood, so after got out quickly the owner of the mansion said:

-"Arthur seeks and reserves the first ship set surfed to Westeros, I'm anxious to know how much is that boy looks like me."

In the face of these words and knowing his master as he it toward Arthur said alarmed:

-"Don't will you waited that him to be a young version of you truly? Don't you converting him into that, your wife will don't forgive you for this you know that!?"

When he heard him say that, the man for then turns his gaze to the closed door of his first-born's room and said:

-"Don't worry, Arthur, I'll talking with Lyanna."


End file.
